U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,114 B2 discloses a recliner chair which can be adjusted from an upright position of the seat and backrest into a reclined position with a folded-out footrest and inclined backrest. To this end, the rear end of the seat and the lower end of the backrest are supported on a movable sliding member, wherein the sliding member can be moved from a rear position into a front position and in this instance the front end of the seat is raised and the angle between the seat and backrest is increased. At the same time, the footrest is folded out by means of a rod mechanism.